Sounds Of The Pouring Rain
by Salvo1985
Summary: spike is a hard working dragon. and today after he did some repairs, comes home to a rewarding experience with his wife and child. for him, life is so simple, yet so satisfying


Sounds Of The Pouring Rain

By Salvo1985

Spike sighed as he removed his t-shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. he was just about

done repairing a broken pipe which connected to the outside fosset. he reached his wrench

as he put it in his tool box, he turn his head to the sound of thunder, he smiled as he sighed. happy to see the rain clouds coming in. picking up his tool box he headed towards the barn, opening the door he set his tool box aside then closed the barn door. he then made his way to the family homestead.

Just as he took a step of the porch stairs, he felt the patter of rain drops hit his face.

he smiled at the refreshing feeling. he stood there for a moment. then made his way to the door. in it he was greeted by his wife. who was just about done finishing taking up the bills. "we just barely made it this month, sugar." she said as she closed the check book, getting off the sofa as she trotted towards her husband to greet him with a kiss on the cheek. "looks like we've saved up enough money to catch up on the bills." spike sighed. "oh, good. we needed that." he pointed outside, "i just finished fixing that damn pipe." he paused. "where's applescorch?" she smiled as she turn her flank, giving him an apple size view of her rump. "at twilight's. she's gonna stay over night to do some bonding with her aunt." spike nodded as he went up the stair's. "and bigmac?" her head popped out from the corner of the door. "with rainbow dash. everypony's gone except our little bundle of joy."

spike chuckled. "i take it applebloom is staying the night with sweetie belle and scootaloo?" applejack said outloud. "yuh-huh. just you, me, and apple pippin." spike nodded as he washed his face in the bathroom. "so..." he came out and walked down the stairs. "does this mean we can have a little..mmm...spice tonight?" applejack rolled her eyes as she started the stove, getting things ready for dinner. "oh, wouldn't you love that!" spike came behind her reaching over hugging her, gropping one of her visible breasts below her stomach. applejack blushed redder then red as squirm. "stahp that!" she fussed. spike just chuckled as he kissed her neck as his teeth gently nipped her fur. after a moment aj gave in and moaned at her husband's advances. "spike, i gotta get dinner goin' ya can have mah applepie later." spike released her, but not without a good hearty smack on her buns. "alright, babe, i'm gonna go shower." aj laughed softly shaking her head. "males."

about half an hour, spike was sitting on the chair in the family dinning room, having a hearty stake with mushrooms, for aj, a salad with apple slices and ranch dressing, as they ate, their toddler, son apple pippin was enjoying his fair share of small gems, along with a sippy cup of applejuice. before long the child fell into a slumber, snoring softly leaning back in his high chair; while applejack tend to the child and putting him into his bed room to sleep, spike took it upon himself to wash the dishes. his mind as it were, wandered to many thoughts, he was happy, happier than anypone or anyone could ever imagine.

he flinched suddenly, feeling a light pinch on his ass, turning his head he looked down at aj who just gave his scaley bum a nip. she got onto her hind legs and held him close, as it was her turn to nibble and bite his neck, he groan in pleasure and pain. "...guess i should've known." she grinned as he bit down hard on the back of his neck. "table's have turn, eh sugarcube?" this continued, as she lower her hooves down, further and further, spike shudder as he panted, feeling those gentle hooves touch the right spot.

he turn to her, breathing hard, and aroused, they begin to share a heated kiss, in spike's mind he was overjoyed at how lucky he was to have such a mare. while she was honest, kind, sweet, and loving, there was a naughty side to her he loved most. and he had to admit, these days he and aj barely have time to get intimate, but it was times like this, that made it all the more exciting for the two. they kissed, and they caressed each others bodies. before long the draco carried his wife up the stairs and into the bed room.

For about an hour, they made love and as they did, their heated-love making was like a raging rain itself seem to pick up. as if nature knew what they were doing. and like them, became as heavy and as hard. the rains hit the land with fury, the house itself heard the raindrops coming down hard. the winds picked up, and as they begin to rock each other faster, and harder, the thunder roared masking their screams of passion, and as the lightening flash, their shadow can only depict what could be seem as Animalistic movement. this continued as the rain came down hard,they nearly reach their climax, they moved even faster, as if competing against nature itself the two lovers hit the right spots that send shivers of electric pleasure. like lightening hitting the lightening rod. this drove them into a frenzy! moving their bodies faster rocking and slamming their gentiles, grinding against each other. the thunder,and the lightening stuck with a large boom that shook the house. as if on Que, both screamed into the hard climax as jolts of pleasure rushed through the course of their heated bodies. and slowly, slowly they relaxed and bask in the afterglow. panting, kissing, whispering sounds of love. holding each others faces, gazing into one another's eyes.

The rain outside slowed down. spike laid there, wide awake, holding his mare. and his wife too was wake, stroking his brod chest. she shift as she snuggled into him. he sighed happily. as he looked down to meet those beautiful green eyes. applejack then spoke,

"ah can't remember the last time we had such a session" she moaned as she laid on her back, forearm on her forehead. sighing with content. "that. was. the greatest." spike chuckled as he nosed her neck. "only because you're so damn hot." she smiled coyly as she cup his cheeks to kiss him on the lips, he return the kiss with passion, after a moment both with drew and stared at one another. just then the child begin to cry. aj sighed as she was about to rise up out of bed, but spike stopped her. "no, let me. you go ahead and go to sleep, i'll be back." she smiled and nodded, kissing him on the forehead, he soon left to feed the baby his milk.

spike smiled amused, as the baby suckled hungrily at his bottle, as he held his son close he watched out the window to see the rain still pouring. it was one of those nights, when it rained all night. he found that comforting. and of course, relaxing. he sighed with happiness as he looked down at the drowsy tot who looked right back at him. the tot felt calm, at peace in the arms of his father. spike chuckled. "yer such an adorable little tike." the baby responded with a sound, as the milk tripple down his chin. spike, removed the bottle and wiped his face with a whipie, then placed him on the crib, kissing his head, gently rocking him as he softly sang to him.

"Nights in white satin, never reaching the end,

Letters I've written, never meaning to send.

Beauty I'd always missed with these eyes before.

Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore.

'Cos I love you, yes I love you, oh how I love you.

Gazing at people, some hand in hand,

Just what I'm going through they can't understand.

Some try to tell me, thoughts they cannot defend,

Just what you want to be, you will be in the end.

And I love you, yes I love you,

Oh how I love you, oh how I love you.

Nights in white satin, never reaching the end,

Letters I've written, never meaning to send.

Beauty I've always missed, with these eyes before.

Just what the truth is, I can't say anymore.

'Cos I love you, yes I love you,

Oh how I love you, oh how I love you.

'Cos I love you, yes I love you,

Oh how I love you, oh how I love you."

his soothing voice, drift the child into sleep. he covered him, as the rain itself delivered a white sound creating its own music for the baby to sleep in.

he climbed into bed, and held his wife who moan and turn to cuddled up to him.

"ah love you, darlin'" she muttered in a sleepy voice, he kissed her, as he replied

"i love you too, apple dumplin'" she smiled wide as she kissed his neck and chin and buried

her face into the crook of his neck. as he, stroked her mane as he watch the the rain drops dripped down on the window sill. her soft breathing and the sound of the rain gave him the relaxing atmosphere as he fell into a peaceful slumber...

THE END


End file.
